Two Sides of a Galleon
by Gryphan's Journal
Summary: Aurora has only known orphanage life, but on her 11th b-day she gets a visitor who tells her that she has a place at a school. As she unlocks the mysteries around her she relives that not all magic is for good. OCx? Full summary in Ch. 1


**Full Summary:** Living in the orphanage is all Aurora has ever known. Her life is filled with drawing images of cloaked figures and snakes staring at her when she goes out side. But on her 11th birthday she gets a visitor who tells her that she has a place at a school. Her once bland life is now full of adventure and mystery as she makes her way through a new world.

Author Note:

Hello all my Joyess readers this be my first FanFiction so hear are four things you need to know about me and writing

At least 5 reviews are required before I update unless you convince me…

I will try to reply ASAIC(As soon as I can)… horrendous school work may prevent it

I absolutely FAIL! At spelling and grammar so deal with it. I'm doing the best that I can, unless I get my mom involved which I will **NEVER **do.

Normal Text

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Yelling or loudness**

_Dream_

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Harry Potter is an idiot BUT this plot and OC is MINE!

Edited-5/8/11- So I finally have time to go back and edit my mistakes and to write more… although some mistakes are just plain embarrassing. So ya this is the edited version.

**Chapter 1**

The Orphanage

And

The School for Very Special People

Normal POV:

_A black cloaked figure stood over a nearby crib with an aura of killing intent that made your skin crawl. A red head went still after the flash of green light. The one year old was smiling at the person for making the pretty lights, it faltered after a wand was pointed carefully into the center of his forehead. The black figure said two words before another flash of light caused pain to explode in the small forehead._

At that exact moment another one year old baby girl awoke across London crying the same thing over and over "bad snake, bad snake, bad snake". After calming down the girl fell back asleep never to forget her dream.

10 years later:

A Girl lay asleep in an orphanage in her bed fiery red hair fanned across the pillow, face changing into different expressions depending on her dream. Until…

"_**Aurora Get Up NOW!"**_

Hazel eyes snapped open as Aurora jolted awake and moaned

"alright, alright I'm up".

Wondering the reason for the hasty wake up Aurora began making herself presentable. First taking a shower, brushing her hair and the selecting her cleanest outfit. The orphanage owner never purposefully told a child to get up unless there was something important happening to that day. Sliding on a pair of black knee high socks, a plaid skirt and a white v-neck shirt under an open red blazer, Aurora sat on her bed and began drawing with charcoal.

London

Outside the Orphanage

A man strode purposefully down the street and knocked three times on the Orphanage door. He was a peculiar man; his twinkling blue eyes peered through half moon spectacles. With flowing white hair and beard and wearing a teal blue suit it is unsurprising when it was yanked open by a very flustered and very young volunteer she stopped and stared before regaining her composure and speaking

"You must be Mr. Dumbledore…yes I'll get Mrs. K" she hurried off without another word and did not come back for several minutes. When she came it was in the shadow of a brown haired woman's formerly beautiful face, filed with stress and worry lines. Taking one look at Dumbledore, Mrs. K led them to her office.

Dumbledore's POV

Upon arriving at Mrs. K's office we began talking about Aurora

"As I explained in my letter my school wishes for Aurora to attend my school" I spoke

"Yes, what was it called again...?" Mrs. K said in a slow tone that was distracted

"Hogwarts"

"Ah yes that's it well I have to admit that I am not that surprised at her being accepted I mean just after her first birthday she was speaking".

This surprised me her parents had been smart but from what I know it did not manifest until later. Pushing it to the back of my mind I continued speaking.

"Although Aurora has been accepted I would like to know more about her child hood so the teachers at school can help her get accustomed to school" I said in a hopeful tone.

"Well she has been a strange one that's for sure"…she faded off as if deciding to go on.

"How do you mean" a person's personality and actions as a child can determine their path later on in life.

"Like being scared of people who were dressed in all black and one night she woke up crying from a dream saying bad snake over and over only to fall asleep. Also when she goes outside the snakes slither up to her and they stare at each other. Most kids hear won't play with her any more"

Now this got me thinking from what I had herd about aurora she was indeed strange even by my standers, well it would be best to meet her I think.

"Well Mrs. K I would like to meet Aurora if you please".

"Yes she was told a person was coming today inquiring about her" she said with an amused chuckle.

Normal POV

With the meeting finished, Mrs. K showed Dumbledore to Aurora's room after knocking once on the door Mrs. K enter while saying

"Aurora there is some one here to see you".

With Mrs. K holding the door open, Dumbledore walked and was greeted by a gray room covered in charcoal drawings. An 11 year old girl lying on top of her bed was in the middle of drawing a cloaked person surrounded by darkness.

She did not look up as he walked in and just continued shading until Mrs. K spoke up "Look Aurora I know that you need to draw but it is rude to ignore a person who came here for the purpose of meeting with you".

These words caused her to sharply look up, causing her eyes to sparkle. She started laughing "so that's the reason you got me up".

Sitting up she gathered her things and slid them into the top draw of her bed side table allowing a quick glimpse of a stack of unfinished drawings. Turning around she smiled and began "pardon me for making you wait sir but I find that drawing helps my mind relax my name is Aurora Lilly it's a pleasure to meet you". Although he was surprised by her politeness Dumbledore answered "Hello I am Albus Dumbledore" .

"Well then I'll leave you two to talk" said Mrs. K. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Aurora looked at Dumbledore expectantly, waiting for him to explain why wanted to see her.

"I have come here today to talk to you about attending my school" said Dumbledore. Aurora looked at him intrigued, silently encouraging him to continue.

"It is called Hogwarts, it is not like other schools it is for people who posses' certain qualities".

Aurora stiffened at this point and asked "what do you mean certain qualities".

"Well you see Hogwarts is a school of magic where young witches and wizards learn magic and you Aurora are a witch"

**Author Note:**

Well that was the first chapter I hope you liked it. warm fuzzies and criticism are both welcome. Please review and don't forget that I will not update until I have 5 reviews good or bad as said previously so tell your friends to read and review also. If you want to give me ideas for future chapters you are welcome to (pairings are especially good because I have not decided the pairing).

Also I have a MySpace where I will give you updates on when chapters are going to be updated so they will not appear as notes for chapters. My name is the same Lady Icestorm and you can see updates on my stories and the music I like.

_***Lady Icestorm**_


End file.
